


Window

by warriorofculture



Category: SpongeBob SquarePants (Cartoon)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:20:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25376071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/warriorofculture/pseuds/warriorofculture
Summary: Spongebob is waiting for someone for what feels like forever
Relationships: SpongeBob SquarePants/Squidward Tentacles
Comments: 2
Kudos: 48





	Window

He stood at the window, staring outside. The scenery was the same as it ever was, but he continued gazing into the distance. How long had he been there? He didn’t dare move away from the window to check the clock. He could hear his stomach growling, but even hunger wasn’t enough to make him move.

The clock ticked gently behind him; he tried to count the seconds, but quickly grew distracted with his silent vigil. He hoped he wouldn’t have to stay there much longer, but as the day continued to wear on, the more he began to lose hope. How much longer would he have to stay?

A soft meow from behind him caused him to jump in surprise. “Oh, it’s you, Gary,” he said, not moving away from the window. “What do you want?”

“Meow.”

“Is it really that late?” He rubbed his eyes before looking out the window again. He noticed the first subtle shifts from daytime to evening, the watery sky gradually darkening. Still, he couldn’t make himself leave.

“Meow,” Gary said.

He sighed loudly. “Okay, I’ll get your dinner. But you have to stay here and keep watch, alright?”

“Meow.”

“No, I’m not being obsessive.” He tugged the snail up and off the floor, then planted him in the windowsill. “Now tell me if you see him.” He took off at a run into the kitchen.

He returned to the living room a few minutes later, holding the snail’s full food bowl in his hands. “Here’s your food, Gary,” he quickly spoke as he dropped the bowl to the floor and dashed to the window. Gary slithered away from the window and slowly headed for his meal.

He kept vigilant watch, waiting for any signs of the person he was waiting for. Feeding Gary had distracted him a bit, but he could feel his hunger gnawing at his belly again. He sighed, hoping he wouldn’t have to stay much longer.

“Hey, buddy!”

He nearly leaped out of his skin at the sudden appearance of his best friend, who was standing on the opposite side of the window, completely blocking his view. He opened the window before asking, “What is it, Patrick?”

“Well, I saw you here at the window,” the pink starfish explained, “and you were there for a long time. So I thought you were waiting for me to come over.”

“Why would I wait, when I could just go over to your house?”

Patrick put his hands behind his back and grew sheepish. “I thought maybe you’d planned something, and I’d forgotten about it again. You know that happens sometimes, Spongebob.”

“Yes,” he agreed, “but this time, I’m waiting for someone. We can do something together later.”

“Okay.” Patrick looked downcast as he trudged away.

Spongebob put it out of his mind as he resumed his watch. Daylight was rapidly fading now, casting the sea into nighttime. Streetlights flickered on in the distance, casting a little light into the darkness, but still, he had to keep waiting. His vision began to blur, and he quickly swiped the tears away. He wasn’t sure how much longer he’d have to wait, but he would do so as long as it took.

After what felt like an eternity, he saw a familiar silhouette, the features covered in shadow with the lights behind them. This person made their way to the nearby house, and began rummaging through their pockets, presumably for a key. A huge grin spread across Spongebob’s face as he launched himself from the open window and across his yard to the house next door.

“Squidward!” He called as he ran, waving a hand.

The figure at the door perked up at the sound of Spongebob’s voice. “Spongebob?” That was the only word he could get out before the little yellow sponge collided with him, wrapping his arms around him in a hug.

“Oh, Squidward.” Spongebob’s eyes filled with tears again, though this time, he knew it was from happiness. “I waited so long for you to get back home.”

“I was only gone for a couple of hours,” Squidward replied, though he didn’t push Spongebob away.

“It felt like forever,” Spongebob protested.

Squidward let out a soft sigh as he wound his arms around Spongebob. “You need to learn patience,” he gently chided. “Now, can you let go of me so I can go inside? I’ll make dinner for both of us.”

“Yaaaay!” Spongebob cheered as he let go. “Just don’t go away for so long without me next time, okay, Squidward?”

Squidward shook his head, but answered, “I’ll see what I can do.” He took out the key from his pocket and unlocked the door. “Now, come inside and help me gather the ingredients for dinner.”

“Okay!” Spongebob grinned again as he followed Squidward inside.


End file.
